Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of optical fiber sensing and optical fiber communication, and more particularly to a Faraday rotator mirror which is wavelength-independent and temperature-independent.
Description of the Related Art
The Faraday rotator mirror operates to eliminate polarization-induced signal fading in fiber-optic interferometers. Conventional Faraday rotator mirror is adversely influenced by factors such as wavelength and temperature, leading to a low signal-to-noise ratio. In general, birefringent elements and beam converging devices are introduced to solve the adverse effects caused by wavelength and temperature. This reduces the extinction ratio of the polarization apparatus, and increases the size and production costs thereof.